


Eyes of the Beholder

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Written for the Vamb Secret Anniversary Drabble exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another triple drabble gift for Delta. Thanks again to Sira and Ria, our amazing MOTW.

_“Who said old people didn’t know how to have fun.”_

They danced past the onlookers too fast for Kathryn to pinpoint the person who had uttered the – in her opinion – highly inaccurate observation.

She whispered in Chakotay’s ear. “They’re watching our every move.”

“Do you blame them? It’s the first time they’ve seen us like this.”

She cast her eyes around the room. “I have a horrible feeling that they’re picturing us naked?”

He laughed. “Probably. Now that they know we’ve been together for years, they’ll be imagining all sorts of things. The Ready Room will be renowned as an infamous den of iniquity.”

“Oh, god! I hadn’t thought of that.”

He spun her away from him, then back into his arms before dipping her low and husking in her ear. “You don’t really care what they think, do you?”

Her eyes sparked with mischief. “I haven’t so far and it’s a bit late to start now.”

Chakotay surveyed the crowd. “They’re smiling a lot.”

Kathryn deadpanned, “That’s because they’re picturing us naked.”

“Some of them are laughing.”

“That’s because they’re picturing _you_ naked.”

“Thanks. It’s entirely your mother’s fault for force-feeding me caramel brownies.”

“It’s a Janeway tradition.”

“Gluttony or obesity?”

Biting back a grin, Kathryn gave him a gentle shove before he spun them across the dance floor and out through the French doors onto the balcony.

Shielding protected them from the worst of the night’s chill but Kathryn was more than happy to remain in Chakotay’s arms. Out of habit, they turned towards the night sky.

Kathryn sighed. “We’re _not_ old.”

Hands splayed and fingers pressing, he squeezed her tight. “You don’t feel old.”

“I bet you say that to all the Starfleet captains.”

He kissed her forehead and grinned. “Only the ones I’ve seen naked.”

 

fin


End file.
